


Rest Easy

by LittlePeach27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, NaruHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePeach27/pseuds/LittlePeach27
Summary: Naruto is angry when Boruto runs off to save Mitsuki leaving Hinata distraught.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rest Easy

Naruto waited impatiently for the meeting to end. Boruto and Sarada had run off to save Mitsuki in the Hidden Stone Village last night and He hadn't gotten the chance to go home yet. He needed to check on Hinata as soon as he could. He was sure she was beside herself with worry. She was probably blaming herself in some way. It was already getting late in the day. Finally it ended. He turned to Shikamaru.

"I need to check in at home for a bit. I'll be back." Shikamaru nodded. 

"Take your time." Then the Hokage vanished and reappeared in front of his house. He walked in and looked for his wife. He found her asleep on the couch, something rare for her, with a handkerchief clutched in her hand. He frowned and balled his fists in frustration before releasing them. Even with her eyes closed he could tell they were red and puffy from crying. 

He went to check on Himawari but found she wasn't there. Hinata must have sent her to the Hyuga compound. She must not have wanted their daughter to know the full extent of what was going to shield her. He went back downstairs and crouched down in front of his wife then gently brushed some loose hairs from her face before picking her up into his arms bridal style. He brought her upstairs to their bed and laid her down.

"Naruto...-kun?" He heard her whisper. He sat down on the edge of the bed, cupped her face with his hand and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I-" He started but she threw herself into his chest before he could finish. He looked down sadly and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. She was shaking. "He'll be fine, Hime. I'll make sure of it -dattebayo." Naruto promised her. She clutched the fabric on his jacket with her fists. 

"I know, I just... It's so sudden! It feels like he just ran away with no plans on coming back! I just feel... So helpless! I'm a Hyuga! and I can't even protect my own children!" She cried. 

Naruto was feeling very conflicted. Of course he knew better than most what it was like to have a friend leave and want to go after them but there are channels you have to go through. As a kid he didn't have a family to worry about him or a home to return to. Boruto has both. Naruto wished his son would have taken that into consideration. He rubbed his hands through her short hair in effort to comfort her. It must have worked because her cries quieted until they became sniffles and finally stopped.

"Better?" He asked softly. Hinata nodded, still laying her head on his chest.

"Sorry..." She apologized. He chuckled lightly.

"Hey now! If I can't comfort my wife when our son does something stupid and reckless, what kind of husband would I be -dattebayo?" He joked.

"An even busier one." She replied.

They both couldn't help but laugh a little at that. Naruto looked at her seriously again. "I mean it Hime, I won't let anything happen to our son -ttebayo. Rest easy and remember it's not your fault, okay?" He said, touching the side of her face. She smiled softly and leaned into it, touching his hand with her own.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." He pulled her closer and leaned in, kissing her sweetly while she still clutched his jacket. He pulled away.

"Sorry but I have to go back now -dattebayo." Hinata nodded. He leaned down and kissed her again before standing up and disappearing. She took a deep breath. Naruto would never let anything happen to Boruto. She had to have faith, in both her husband and her son.

When Boruto and his group had finally come home and Naruto had settled what to do with them as punishment for their desertion, he arrived home. Himawari was now back home as well. She ran up to her father and hugged him. He smiled down at her and rubbed the top of her head. "Where is Boruto?" He asked Hinata. 

"In his room. He said he was tired." She replied. Naruto frowned as walked up the stairs.

He knocked on his sons door. He heard Boruto say something about being tired but Naruto ignored him and walked in anyway. "I said I was tired! Why would you just walk in like that -dattebasa?!" The boy complained. Naruto closed the door. 

"I couldn't say it in my office but now that we're both home, we're gonna have a serious talk..." Boruto looked away nervously.

"I understand all too well the need to save a friend. I did the same thing for Sasuke -dattebayo." Boruto looked at him with a surprised expression. "However, I was an orphan. I had no family and no real home waiting for me. You have a father, a mother and a little sister -dattebayo. Do realize how upset your mother was?" Boruto looked down in shame. 

"Yeah she hugged me pretty hard when I got home and said she was really worried."

Naruto lightly ruffled the top of his hair. "From now on, please keep at least your mother in consideration when you make these rash decisions... She worries enough as it is -dattebayo." Naruto looked down with a sadness in his eyes. He knew he was to blame for that too. He started to walk out when Boruto spoke again. 

"Sometime... Can you tell me about what happened with Sasuke-san -dattebasa?" Naruto turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"It's a long story! Hope you have time for it!" Naruto said with a wink and held out his fist. His son smiled back at him and bumped his fathers fist with his own.


End file.
